


Kazuichi Interrogates in the Restaurant

by Coolguy1997



Series: Kazuichi in Despair [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fights, Forced Ejaculation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Sexual Assault, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolguy1997/pseuds/Coolguy1997
Summary: Nagito told them if they did not find find the rest of the bombs that he had hidden, everyone would die. So everyone went to find them. Storming to the bridge, he realized something. The best way would be to get Nagito to tell him where they are.





	Kazuichi Interrogates in the Restaurant

The imprisonment in the Funhouse was over and they were free. Nekomaru was killed by the only rival he had for Sonia’s affection, Gundam Tanaka. Two more people died but the loss was not on the forefront of his thoughts. What really made him sick to his stomach was Nagito. He had dark fazed out memories of touching him, beating him, and violating him. Everyone noticed it. His nose was slightly crooked, his lip was split. The bumps and bruises on his head were only the visible wounds. That was barely the surface. Kazuichi did more, much more. Nagito limped through the investigation and had to lean on the railing for support during the trial. When asked about his injury he ignored them and limped forward. What really changed for the worse was his behavior. He was rude, stern, and malicious to everyone. Was that his fault?

After all that Kazuichi wanted to capture him for everyone’s safety. That plan fell through when Nagito blew up the lobby of the hotel. Kazuichi’s ears were still ringing the next day. Nagito told them if they did not find find the rest of the bombs that he had hidden, everyone would die. So everyone went to find them. When they found that Nagito had only been playing with them, Sonia brought up how they needed to keep trying. She told them that it was what Gundam would have wanted. Kazuichi disagreed with her, which made her angry. Sonia stormed off and so did he. If she was going to whine about finding bombs he would do his best to try. Storming to the bridge, he realized something. The best way would be to get Nagito to tell him.

He went back to the restaurant and found Nagito sitting there. Nagito perked up and greeted him. “Hello Kazuichi, did you want to talk to me?”. Kazuichi sat across from him and just looked at him. He wanted to figure out how to get the information. After a few minutes he decided to just do the direct approach. “Nagito where are the bombs?” he asked. He looked at Kazuichi and said “I need to keep it a secret until the traitor comes forward”. Nagito looked like he was not expecting him to just ask. “The traitor has to come forward so we can figure this out” he said. Kazuichi started to tear up and yelled “Why do you do this? I’m asking you and you just want to see me cry!”. Nagito had an exasperated look on his face. 

Nagito leaned over and rubbed his back. “Kazuichi, are you the traitor?” he asked softly. Kazuichi shook his head. “Please, I don’t wanna die. There might not even be a traitor”. Nagito said he was sorry, but that there was a traitor. Kazuichi got up and walked over to Nagito. Nagito looked up at Kazuichi. “Stand up.” he said. Nagito asked what he meant. “Stand up.” he repeated. Nagito decided to continue sitting. Kazuichi grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Nagito was jostled and his jacket was stripped off. “Kazuichi, what are you doing?” he said as he was pushed over the table. “Tell me where the bombs are”. Nagito was going to say no when Kazuichi swatted his ass hard. “I told you, I can’t-” Another swat.

Kazuichi was determined to get answers and he was not going to take no for an answer. He would spank him until his arm got tired and then switch arms when Nagito refused to reveal the bombs. Eventually, he decided that it was not working. He decided that he needed to use drastic measures. He decided to pull Nagito’s pants down. When he asked again Nagito smiled and said “I will not surrender. Even with your worst torture, my hope won’t break.”. Kazuichi started to spank him again, this time even harder. 

Nagito was moaning and his knees would occasionally buckle. Kazuichi would steady him and ask again. Nagito still did not give in. In fact he would smile like this was all a huge joke. Kazuichi was doing the first thing that came to mind. Why spanking him was the first thing that came to mind was something that he did not know the answer to and did not really want to ask. If he backed down now, he would be humiliated. More than that, everyone’s lives were on the line. Especially the life of his beloved Miss Sonia. Kazuichi was filled with more determination than before and would get what he wanted from Nagito no matter what. 

Kazuichi decided that after this he really needed to do something quick. He allowed him to slip down to the floor. Kazuichi grabbed Nagito’s pants and pulled the belt out. He doubled the belt and made a loud cracking sound. Nagito’s eyes widened slightly. He didn’t look like he was that scared though. Kazuichi dragged him back to the table. Nagito was exhausted and still panting. He was hard, just like in the Funhouse. Kazuichi pulled down Nagito’s boxers. It was red and swollen. Those were not all the injuries he saw. The bruises on his back and thighs were visible as his shirt was raised up. Kazuichi gasped and said “You don’t have to do this. Just tell me where the bombs are. Please!”. Nagito looked at him and said “If this is your hope you have to see it through to the end”. Kazuichi raised the belt and brought it down hard. Nagito had to clench his teeth to keep from crying out in pain.

Kazuichi was convinced even more than ever that the boy writhing under him was insane. And it was becoming clear to him that the longer he stayed next to him, the more the madness was spreading to him. He gave him three lashes before asking again. Nagito was looking straight ahead and his body was heaving. He just shook his head now. “Fine! This is your fault!” he yelled and whipped him with full force. Nagito just took it with just grunting. Kazuichi stopped beating him in order to start asking him again. Nagito looked barely conscious. Kazuichi looked around and found a pitcher of water to splash in his face. He found one but when he turned around Nagito was behind him. He grabbed Kazuichi’s face and smashed it against the table twice. Nagito then threw him on the ground and straddled his chest like Kazuichi did before in the Funhouse.

Kazuichi was stunned first. Nagito was glaring at down at him. The situation was not lost on him and he began to tremble with fear. “Is this the extent of your hope? Kazuichi maybe it would be for the best if you didn’t leave this island alive”. Nagito inched closer on his chest and pulled his boxers down. His dick flopped out and poked Kazuichi’s lips. Kazuichi tried turning his head but Nagito.grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up. “Lick me, or I’ll lick you”. Kazuichi brought his knee up hard into Nagito’s back and the air was forced out of his lungs as he fell off him. Kazuichi got up to run from Nagito, but as luck would have it, he slipped on a banana peel. He went down, biting his tongue with his sharp teeth. Blood soon gathered in his mouth.

Nagito then dragged him by the hair back to the table he had been whipping Nagito. Kazuichi clawed at Nagito’s hand to force him to let go. Nagito stomped on his chest twice before dragging him up and leaning on the table. Kazuichi was having trouble breathing and was wheezing. He spit the blood out on the floor with a cough. Looking at Nagito, he never expected that he would be so dangerous. He threw a punch but Nagito dodged and gave one of his own to his gut. Kazuichi doubled over and Nagito flipped him around on the table with his ass in the air. Nagito reached over and unzipped the jumpsuit. Kazuichi tried to fight him off but Nagito had him pinned by the neck as he slowly dragged it off his arms and let it drop to his ankles. 

Nagito started to lower himself down to Kazuichi’s underwear and pulled them down. Kazuichi tried to struggle but Nagito lashed him in the back with the belt. Kazuichi yelled in pain. “I told you what would happen. I’m going to lick you now.” Nagito said as he spread Kazuichi’s ass cheeks apart. Kazuichi could feel Nagito lick him from his taint to his asshole. He tried to squirm away but Nagito was forcing him against the table. Nagito forced his tongue through the tight ring as he reached around to jerk Kazuichi off. As a hormonal virgin, Kazuichi couldn’t keep up with the attack on both his front and back. Soon, he found himself thrusting his hips back and forth as he felt himself about to come. “S-shit!” Kazuichi screamed as he came in Nagito’s hand. 

Nagito stood up and stared at Kazuichi. Kazuichi was panting and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. He pulled up his jumpsuit and pushed past him. Kazuichi did not think about about the bombs as he stormed to his cottage. He was so embarrassed he could die. Then he realized that he didn’t really want to die. He pulled the covers closer and tried to get to sleep.


End file.
